super_baxter_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Baxter/Powers and Abilities
Powers and Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Fireballs': Baxter's main and most signature move are his Fireballs. Shooting from one hand to another as homing projectiles and he can also charge it up and shoot out a bigger and more powerful fireball *'Fire Punch': Baxter can punch forward while his fist is on Fire. *'Fire Kick': Baxter can kick forward while his foot on Fire. *'Fire Pulse': Baxter brings his arms back over his head and thrusts over his head out forward with his palms out pulsing out fire. *'Fire Foot': Baxter kicks a straight leg out as a pulse of Fire comes out of his sole. *'Mini-Fireballs': Baxter can rapidly shoot small fireballs forward as they detonate an explosion. *'Fire Stun': Baxter can throw his hands at a small range and a small explosion comes out infront of him. If his opponent were to be hit by this move, they're body can be stunned for an open hit. *'Fire Teleport': Baxter is allowed to teleport to any location so long as he can find an energy source to home onto. However, it also greatly extends his ability to sense energy. *'Fire Fist': A more powerful and advanced Fire Punch as Baxter uses this move to shoot out a powerful fist of Fire as a projectile. *'Fire Blast': Baxter cups his hands together and releases a Blast of Fire out infront of him. *'Fire Bomb': Arguably one of Baxter's most powerful "Base" moves, It allows Baxter to channel into his Fire Ki from all sources of life that he can detect and focus it all into a powerful energy ball of fire. It is capable of expanding as long as it wants and can destroy those who are not pure of heart. *'Ultimate Special-Fire Blast': Arguably his finishing move in Super X1 as he charges up a wide spread blast of White Fire out. This can be only done in Super X1 Form. *'Fire Containment Wave': Baxter, in his Psych Form can bind the enemy into a wave of Dark Red Fire. *'Fire Crescent': With the Fire Sword in hand, Baxter can shoot out a moon-shaped crescent of Fire from his Fire Sword. *'Flames of Punishment': Ablazes the opponent on Fire burning them until the opponent confesses for what crime and sin they did. He can make the flames hotter if they cannot tell the truth for Punishment. Refreshment and Trying to cool down will not do anything to take the Flames off the opponent. *'Fire Meteor': In the air, Baxter ablazes himself on Fire and homes in on his opponent while completely on Fire. |-|Forms and transformations= Powered Up Sider Form Baxter powers up with flames all over his body. This is commonly used throughout the Super Baxter franchise. Fire Hover While usually considered a power boosting technique. With his Power-Up, Baxter is surrounded by Red and Yellow Aura. Its maximum multiplier is x30. Though it was never seen in the series, it's noted that this was Baxter's first transformation at a young age. Super X1 This form multiples Baxter's base power 70 fold. This form was activated after Benson did the ultimate sacrifice was saving his life as he took the stab of Mahroe's Death Trident. This had upset and angered Baxter to the point where he started to power up insainly high in anger. His Hair becomes a brighter yellow, and now wears a red cape as his blood comes from the War children he's apart of. His shirt becomes golden yellow and his pants become silver. His Fire Abilities also change from being a normal Red, Orange and Yellow Base to a White and Yellow color. Psych Form Psych Form is a Sider Transformation beyond a normal Super X state. Baxter achieves this form during the final battle against Sir JC as his Fire turns Dark Red and sometimes surrounded by Blue Ki Aura. Sider beyond Psych After experiencing the power of the Psych Form and dropping out of it, Baxter retained the raw might of his godly form. Super Psych X1 After some training to test out his Base Psych Form, and his fight towards Baxter Dark after the events of Super Baxter 3: JC, Baxter learned to synchronize Super X1 with Psych Form, causing him to become Super Psych X1. This Form gives him a combination of his Psych Look and Super X1 look except it's color is Blue. The form's power surpasses Psych Form and is a level beyond that offers increased levels of ki control. His Fire also becomes Blue and Light Blue itself, almost identical to his Blue Fire. |-|Equipment= Fire Sword A Sword created by the Fire Gods and eventually was inherited by Baxter. It has become a signature weapon throughout the series as Baxter can pull it out from his back as a magic weapon. Personal *'Fire Immunity': Baxter is overall immune to Fire itself. *'Intelligence': Baxter is remarkably calm and aware of his environment and capabilities; combining this makes him a reliable fighter *'Knowledge': Baxter has accumulated a considerable amount of varied knowledge. During the boss fight with Jack-O-Master, he quickly jumped over the Chaotic Fire Blast by a Chaotic Fire Blast in a nanosecond from being completely incinerated. He can also study the moves of his opponent and learn how to quickly counter them well. *'Speed': Baxter is capable of running faster than 50 miles per hour on foot which is impossible for someone to actually catch up to him when he's at his fullest speed yet. He saved Princess Denise and escaped out in time after Mahroe's castle exploded. *'Toughness': Baxter is naturally confident and intolerant to suggestions that he should defer in any way.